Pokemon Adventures
by Yumiko21
Summary: Needs title, suggestions are welcome. Bell sets out on her new Pokémon journey with her younger brother, Nevyn on his quest and her best friend, Silver helping.


_Prologue:_

In the unknowing reaches of time, strange and wondrous creatures have appeared on this planet. We call them Pokémon. Over the years, countless varieties of Pokémon have developed and researchers have discovered hundreds of different types, each as unique as the last.

Many tales have been passed down of the extraordinary adventures that we humans have shared with our Pokémon partners. There have been conflicts too, but over the ages, we have been able to live together in harmony.

Today, there are people who collect Pokémon and train them hard in battle. Most of them dream of becoming Pokémon Masters. It is an exciting journey but full of lots of challengers too. Being a trainer requires dedication and hard work.

This road can certainly be long and dangerous, but those who travel it will always find many new friends and create unbreakable bonds with each other.

Together, humans and Pokémon carry on their own individual stories while facing new challengers and experiencing new adventures that will one day, become the tales of tomorrow.

"Look Silver, we're finally home." A teenage girl with blonde hair said to her companion as their home town of Pallet came into view.

"Yeah, it's been three years, hasn't it?" her companion, Silver, answered.

"Yeah, I wonder if anything has changed."

"Probably, but then again, it seems like only yesterday that we we're starting out on our own journey. But let's not waste time reminiscing, after all your parents are expecting us."

"Yeah let's go."

"Shadow, Sneak come on"

"Yeah, you too Naki, Eve, hurry up or we're leaving."

"Sheesh, it's been three years yet your Pokémon still act like it's their first day of new adventure."

"Yeah, but can you blame them? After all we haven't been back here in three years"

"I guess that's true," Silver said as the Pokémon joined them.

After the Pokémon calmed down, they started the final trip down the hill, unaware of the events already set in motion that would change their lives forever.

"Status!"

"Power is at 30%"

"Not good enough!"

"I'm sorry sir but we are trying to power up the machine as fast as we can."

"Well then power it up faster"

"Yes sir"

'_Soon...all the Pokémon in the world will belong to me and there isn't anything anyone can do about it.'_

_Chapter 1:_

_Home at last_

"I'm home!"

"Bell, Silver, welcome home" a woman came out, looking happy to see them both.

"Hi mum" the blonde girl, Bell said. "Where's Dad?"

"He's over at Professor Oak's Lab getting everything ready for your brother's birthday tomorrow." Bells mum, Alice said. She was a middle-aged woman who was wearing a red bandanna and apron, and behind her stood her Raichu companion.

"Hi Inazuma" Bell said as she moved to pat the huge orange mouse. (1)

"_Hi mum"_ The Pikachu, Naki said from his perch on Bells left shoulder. (2)

"_Hello Naki's mum, where's dad?"_ The Eevee, Eve said from Bell's other shoulder.

"_Hello my son and Eve, it's good to see you again, my how you've grown_." The Raichu, Inuzuma said.

"_Good to see you too now where is dad?"_ Eve asked as they followed everyone through the house and onto the back porch.

"_Your father is up at the lab helping to prepare for tomorrow."_

"Bell, could you and Silver please show me you Pokémon? I've heard so much about them, please?"

"Sure, is that ok with you Silver?" Bell asked.

"Sure" Silver said before throwing three Pokéballs into the air.

"Wow" Alice said as the Pokémon materialised.

The first looked like a big puppy with orange fur and black stripes adorning its body. It had a cream tail and mane, a black necktie and its amber eyes looked round the ranch with interest.

"Hi Shadow" Alice said as the fire puppy recognised her.

'_Alice!"_ he yelled as he jumped into her outstretching arms.

The second Pokémon to appear was a cat/weasel looking Pokémon. It had royal blue fur and a single red feather behind its left ear. It had two black sweatbands, one on each arm and a yellow circle on its forehead and chest. On its back were three red feathers and its silver-white claws hung limply as it surveyed the familiar ranch settings.

"_Welcome home Sneak"_ Inazuma said as the Sneasel, Sneak finally noticed her.

"_It's been a while,"_ Sneak said.

"_Yes it has"_ Inazuma said as Alice directed them to the shady tree beside the house.

"So where's Nevyn?" Bell asked, realising that her brother couldn't have been in the house or else he would have already come down to greet them.

"He's off with his friends. I didn't tell him about you coming home today because I thought that it would be a good birthday surprise for him."

"Ok, so when should he be home?" Bell asked.

"Not until a little later, so for the moment you can just relax and unwind before he comes home and asks you all about your travels." Alice said as she asked them to retell their three year journey.

* * *

A/N:

No, I haven't forgotten about Magical Monsters, the Plot bunnies just demanded that I write this first.

1. Means lightning.

2. Bell's dad is a professor/scientist and has developed some poke food that allows Pokémon to talk, however it is still in its experimental stage so only Bell, Silver and Bell's younger brother have access to it.


End file.
